


Thanks to the Djinn

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hunts a djinn. Castiel sees his dream. Stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright Sammy, make sure you actually go to bed tonight, and tell Cas that I’ll be fine, it’s just a djinn” Dean said. He ended the call and laid it on his bed, sighing. He had his elbows resting on his knees and was debating between having a shower and just jumping into bed. He eventually decided on the latter and stripped naked, having no one to bitch about it, and passed out under the covers. His dream is the same one he’s been having for weeks, months even: _In the bunker, he is laid with Castiel and they’re happy together, and open about it._

He wakes with a jolt in the early hours of the morning. Looking around, he realises that not only is it 2am, but also that he won’t be able to get back to sleep. He slides out of the bed. He slid into some jeans and his flannel shirt, slipping into some shoes and grabbing some weapons before leaving the motel in search of the creature.

A few days later and Castiel felt at unease. He sighed.   
“Excuse me” was all the warning Sam got before Castiel had zapped away. He appeared inside the motel room. Upon inspection, he realised it is Dean’s room. But Dean is nowhere to be seen. He focuses all of his energy in locating Dean, zapping out of the room and into the sewer system below. Castiel looks down at waste filled brown liquid with a grimace. He ties the ends of his coat into a small knot, not wanting it to get caught in whatever fluids and, well _whatever the hell that thing is_. He follows the trail around until he finds a small area cut off from the rest of the tunnel. There is a giant metal door blocking his view, but Castiel senses Dean is in there. And Dean may be in danger. Using an unnecessary amount of force, he slams the door off of its hinges and it lands on the floor with a thud. In the centre of the room, tied to a bed lay Dean; a bloody wound on his head and blood staining his chest. His clothes, well Castiel has no idea as to where Dean's clothes are.

A tattooed creature flies at Castiel, causing him to use his grace to send it flying back against the wall. He looks down and sees the creature knocked out, evidently from the force of the hit. Castiel smiles to himself before pressing two fingers to Dean’s head and entering his dream.   
  
_The sight is one that is a usual to him: The Bunker. He stands in the kitchen confused.  
“Hey babe, what’s up? Where d’ya find the coat? I thought you lost it?” Dean says.   
“Um…What?” Castiel asked.  
“Your coat. You lost it remember? Where was it?” Dean asked again, smiling softly.  
“I have never lost this coat. Except for that one time…” Castiel trailed off, muttering to himself.  
“You really can’t remember, can you?” Dean said sadly.  
“Anything else you can’t remember, you won’t forget your husband, will you?” Dean asked  
“Husband…what?” Castiel asked, tilting his head on a side. Dean let out a pained cry and as he was about to run away, Castiel gripped on his arm and yanked him back.  
“Listen to me, Dean Winchester. This is a djinn causing this. You need to tell me where the colt is” Castiel said.  
“I thought it was too good to be true. The Colt is down in the basement of the bunker, on one of the shelves outside of the dungeon” Dean shrugged.   
“Husband” Castiel repeated the word with a smile.   
“Thanks hubby” He smiled before kissing Dean on the cheek and disappearing without as much as a goodbye.   
  
_ Castiel zapped straight to the bunker to the basement, where he found the Colt lying on a shelf, unused, meaning he was able to slip it into his pocket. He returned to the area and found the creature awakening. Before it could move any further, or harm Dean anymore, he shot the creature. He turned to Dean, still unconscious. He untied the hunter and zapped him back to the motel, where he healed the man and left him to sleep, going in search of food and pie. When he returned, he moved the chair and stared out of the window, until the early morning light shone through. Dean awoke at 11am, flinching when he saw the angel, deep in thought.  
“Hey Cas, you got pie!” Dean exclaimed happily, watching as the angel stood up and walked towards him. Dean groaned and sat up, realising he is naked beneath the sheets.  
“What happened? Why am I naked?” Dean asked.  
“Djinn. You were injured _everywhere_. Had to heal it all” Castiel shrugged.  
“It hurt mini-Dean?! Well not mini per se but still” Dean exclaimed.  
“You are fine Dean, I healed you” Castiel promised. Dean smiled.  
“I guess you saw my dream?” Dean sighed. Castiel nodded, unsure of what to say.   
“You…upset?” He asked. Castiel looked at him confused.  
“Why would I be?”   
“You’re not gay. You’re a son of God, for crying out loud. Why would you, Angel of the Lord Castiel, want to have any form of relationship with me? I’m Michael’s vessel” Dean said sadly.  
“I might be a son of God, but I’m nothing like him. I’m not gay, but I am…I believe Charlie said it was panromantic asexual” Castiel said. Dean tilted his head in confusion.   
“Uhm…”   
“Means romantically attracted to others but is not limited by gender” Castiel says.  
“So you’ll date anyone basically?” Dean asked, earning a nod from Castiel.  
“But you don’t like sex?” He asked.  
“I do not understand what is appealing about being naked around someone else and being covered in their bodily fluids” Castiel admitted.  
“That’s cool” Dean smiled. He stood up, before remembering he was fully naked. He cursed aloud before slipping into some clothes laid on the floor.   
“Would you like to return to the bunker?” Castiel asked, with a smile.   
“Sure. But I want to try something first” Dean says. Castiel tilts his head and faces Dean. Dean takes a deep breath before kissing Castiel. It isn’t perfect. It’s sloppy, it’s full of noses bumping and confusion. But it was still the best kiss Dean ever had. When they pulled apart, neither knew what to say.   
“This was fun...” Dean eventually says. Castiel nods.  
“I think…I think I am ready for a relationship Dean. Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Castiel says. Dean smiles and nods.  
“Obviously”

They drive home a few moments later. Dean’s bag is in the trunk, along with the colt. In the passenger seat, Castiel is fiddling with his thumbs and bobbing his head to the beat of Led Zeppelin. Dean, on the other hand, is smiling at Castiel. He’s in love. Thanks to the djinn.


	2. Ready and Willing

Back at the bunker, Dean is having an internal conflict, with one question standing out more than the rest: _How do I tell Sam?_

Dean is stood in the kitchen, cooking pasta and humming to Metallica. As he added some spice, he feels slender arms wrap around his waist and soft kisses pressed to his neck.  
"Hey Cas" Dean whispers and stirs the sauce. Castiel smiles and rests his head on Dean's shoulder.   
"Hey Dean" Dean leans his head back and kisses Castiel.  
"I think I'm ready to tell Sam. And I have a way of doing so" Dean whispers. Castiel looks at him with confusion.  
"While we're eating. Tell him without telling him. Like you can hold my hand if you want" Dean explains. Castiel nods.  
"Our first evening meal which is a proper meal around a table" He smiles. Dean nods and turns into Castiel's chest.  
"I. Love. You" Dean says and punctuates each word with a kiss. Castiel smiles and kisses Dean gently. Dean smiles.  
"Wanna call Sammy down" Dean says.   
"I got pie for desert. Cherry pie and vanilla ice cream" Dean whispers. Castiel smiles and kisses Dean before leaving the room. Dean takes a nervous, shaky breath.   
 _It's gonna be a long few hours._


	3. Well, That's One Way

As they sit around the table, Dean is nervous. His leg is bouncing under the table, sweat is pooling around his neck and elbows.  
"You okay Dean?" Sam asked, an eyebrow raised.   
"Yeah...'m fine" Dean says and looks down, nervously. He feels Castiel rub over his thigh, the bitch face from Sam and the heat from his nervousness.   
"I need a drink. Want one?" Sam asked.   
"Yeah, they're in the basement. 'S colder so I put 'em there" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes but walked away. While he was gone, Castiel hugged Dean tightly.  
"Mark me..." Dean whispered.   
"Um...?" Castiel asked, confused.  
"I can't tell him physically. So we show him. You give me a hickey" Dean said and looked down, making his neck more open to Castiel, who seized an opportunity.

When Sam returned a few moments later, he could see Dean was rather dishevelled. He raised an eyebrow. Dean blushed and dropped his head.  
"Is that a bruise on your neck Dean? Where did it come from?" Sam asked. Dean chuckles nervously and looked down.  
"I did it Samuel" Castiel shrugs, taking a bite of his food. Dean splutters slightly and looks up to Sam nervously. Sam tilts his head until the realisation hits him.

"Ohhhh" He says. Dean chuckles nervously and nods

"Well that's one way to come out" Dean chuckled.


	4. Blast from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes a change to Sam's life. Jess returns and well, smut ensues. Brief mentions of rape, one sided sabriel and obviously, smut.

Later that night, Sam, Dean and Castiel are all watching a movie. Well Sam and Dean are, Castiel is showering. He walks down the stairs as the movie, some old western they found in the drawer. Dean watches as Castiel sits beside him and rests his head on Dean’s chest. Dean sees Sam smile until Gabriel pops into the room.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asks angrily.   
“I uh…I’m going into Heaven, and I’m giving my life up for you. Well not for you, for your happiness. I thought…I thought I’d get over these feelings for you…but I can’t. I know you’re straight, and I know I can’t change that fact. So I’m bringing Jess back. So you can be happy. I will still be available to speak to, but I will not be able to come to Earth anymore. But for your happiness, it’s worth it” Gabriel says. Sam tilts his head as he hears footsteps.   
“Who’s that?” Gabriel asks, also hearing them. Dean shrugs until the door opens. Blonde hair is all that can be seen before Sam is up and hugging the stranger – Jess.   
“Who-what?” Sam asks.  
“I told you, I’m giving my life. This is my last visit. Brother, I will see you the next time you visit” Gabriel says, before fading out of view. Sam wipes his eyes as tears fall, almost crushing Jess in his arms.   
“Sammy, bring her in here? I’m sure she doesn’t wanna be stood in a doorway” Dean calls and hugs Castiel tighter as Jess walks in.  
“Hey Dean, you look different since we last spoke” She said. Dean shrugged.  
“I was only 22 when you saw me. I’m 37 now” He shrugged.   
“Well yeah, that’s true. Sammy was 18 and scrawny. I wanna know if he’s proportional now. He was huge before, while scrawny. Wonder if he’s bigger, if you know what I mean” Jess smiled.  
“Trust me, I am” Sam smirked. Dean groaned and hid his head in Castiel’s chest. Before he knew it, Sam was being dragged through the bunker into his bedroom.   
Sam laid back on his bed as Jess smirked down to him.   
“I missed you” He said, looking to the photo of them beside his bed. Jess smiled softly and laid onto the bed beside him.   
“What happened? How did I…” Jess trailed off.   
“There’s a demon, Azazel. He’s had it out for my family for generations. He took my mom, then you. We killed him last year” Sam said.  
“And…and how am I here?” She asked.  
“The archangel Gabriel. He brought you back to me because he wants me to be happy but I’m not gay. I love you and I guess he just knew I’d never date a guy” Sam shrugged and hugged Jess into his chest. She smiled and rubbed his chest.   
“So…I’m not dying until you do now?” Jess asked.  
“Gabriel said a while back that if an angel or archangel does that, brings someone back; that the person who they’re brought back for, and the person who’s brought back, they both live until 85 years of age unless one dies earlier” Sam said. Jess smiled.  
“We need to get you tattooed though, stop possessions and stuff” Sam said. She smiled.  
“For now, we’re staying here. And I have one question that I wanted to ask you 15 years ago, and I lost the opportunity. Will you marry me?” Sam asked. Jess gasped and nodded, a tear falling from her eye. Sam wiped it away and pulled the ring box out of his drawer, sliding it on her finger.   
“When you passed…I blamed myself…I should’ve told you sooner…told you I love you more” Sam murmured. Jess hushed him with a kiss.  
“I’m here now, and I kinda wanna see how proportional you are” Jess said, voice sultry. Sam groaned and pulled her down into a deep kiss.   
“Fuck babe…wanna ride you so bad” Jess murmured, tugging on his hair slightly.  
“Oh yeah? How bad?” Sam grinned, all dimples and pearly white teeth.   
“So bad…” Jess groaned and pushed her hips against Sam’s. Sam grinned and tugged his shirt and t-shirt off. Jess’ eyes widened at the sight of his muscly, scarred, tanned chest.  
“Holy shit…you really are…” Jess broke off in a moan. Sam laughed and watched as she lifted her t-shirt over her head. He groaned and cupped her breasts in his hands.   
“God…I’ve missed you so much” He murmurs, and kisses her neck. She moans at the dual sensation of his tongue laving over her neck and his facial hair scratching the skin. Sam moans and slides his hands beneath her jeans and panties, satisfied at the moans and wetness he receives. Jess unbuttons her jeans and slides them off her legs, grinding against Sam’s hand. Sam chuckles as she paws at the ever-present bulge in his jeans.   
“Want me to take them off?” He asked. Jess nodded eagerly and pulled away for barely a second so both could strip fully naked. Jess moaned as she straddled Sam, she was grinding against his length, which lay hard and heavy on his stomach. He moans at the wetness he feels.   
“Fuck…have you a condom?” Jess moaned. Sam shook his head.  
“Haven’t been with anyone since you” He admitted. Jess moaned and nodded. She shifted until she was able to seat herself over him, dropping down into the feeling of new and deep. She threw her head back, moaning deeply and pushing her hips against Sam.   
“Fuck…you’re so…big” Jess moaned as Sam pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit.   
“You’re so…tight” Sam moaned. After 15 years of nothing, it didn’t take much for them to both hit orgasm. Sam went over first, head thrown back with his eyes screwed shut as he pumped come into Jess. Jess moaned wantonly as she hit orgasm as soon as Sam did. As they came down from their post-orgasm high, Jess curled into Sam’s side.  
“I love you” He murmured, kissing her hair sleepily.   
“You haven’t changed one bit. Still fall asleep as soon as you finish. I don’t mind, sleep well babe. Love you too” She said. She pulled the duvet over them, with Sam still inside of her. Sam nosed through her hair and pulled out with a soft moan.   
“I remember…in college. Louise and Brady, they were always jealous of us, of how madly in love I was with you. Brady…he’s a rapist now…” Sam admitted, when Jess shifted so her body was pressed against Sam’s, her breasts pressed against his chest. He moaned weakly at the feel. She smiled softly.  
“That doesn’t matter now. I’m here now and I’m staying” She muttered and yawned. He smiled softly and hugged her as they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Sam and Jess and Dean and Castiel were both cuddling in their beds. Gabriel watched from his personal heaven with a sad smile as his heart ached. His brother was happy, and that’s all that mattered to him anymore.

Dean pressed his back closer to Castiel’s chest, the cold of Castiel’s hand pressing against his waist was a comfort for Dean. He connected his hand with Castiel’s as the clock beside his bed ticked. Hours passed like centuries until the morning finally came for them. As usual, Dean was the first to wake. He went and made breakfast for Castiel, Sam and Jess. He eventually decided on pancakes, knowing the smell would wake them all up. Unsurprisingly, Sam and Jess walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table as Dean set the pancakes on plates for them. He put syrup and chocolate spread on the table, watching as Jess covered her pancakes in syrup, and Sam ate his alone. Castiel walked in as Dean was putting the next lot of pancakes on a plate. This life was something he never thought he would experience. Even as a hunter, a domesticated life means a lot.

If the Djinn wasn’t dead, he’d thank it, and _then_ kill it after.


End file.
